


Instinct

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Drama & Romance, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark and Namjoon hated being Omegas. They didn't asked to be born like this, but the universe had other plans for them.Mark has been hiding his status his whole life and saying that he is a Beta. But, when he heads off to college with his best friend, Jinyoung, he soon finds himself befriending someone who can relate to his "problem" and finds himself amongst two packs who just might see through Mark's lie.Namjoon was always a happy person who loved himself and taking care of his friends and family. The only thing that irked him was his status. He hated being an Omega, but learned to just live with it. When he heads off to college, he meets someone who is just like him and meets two packs who can help him learn to be happy with being an Omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, this is an idea that popped into my head and I wrote it down and it became this 10k monster. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Also, if you want a kind of image of how these guys look, BTS is in the YNWA era, which is how they look currently (except Yoongi. His appearance is how he looked during the Most Beautiful Moments in Life Pt2). And GOT7 is in the Hard Carry era. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.-The titles will seem kind of random, but they make sense when you read the chapters.

"Fuck you Mark!" yelled Jackson, "It's Omegas like you that give us Alphas a bad name!"

"'Omegas like me?' What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mark asked.

Jackson rolled his eyes at Mark asked nd then scoffed. As if the Omega didn't know what Jackson meant. This world was still fucked up by prejudices of the statuses and people being completely ignorant. Omegas were the outcasts, but they were the reason why a majority of the population of alphas were feared. It's a completely unfair system and society.

"Whatever the fuck you want it to mean Mark!" retorted Jackson.

Mark arched an eyebrow but then scrunched his face out of the slowly building anger inside of him. Omegas were known to be more emotional and passionate when it came to letting emotions out; and Mark knew exactly how to let it out.

"Fuck you Jackson! You're a piece of shit asshole who just wanted to take advantage of me in heat and fuck me senseless," said Mark with his sharp tongue.

Jackson couldn't believe the bullshit he was hearing. How dare Mark think that about Jackson!

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not a savage, wild animal Mark! I'm fucking human! If I really wanted you, then I would have already had you, but I have self-control! I wasn't going to rape you or force you into anything because I actually saw that you were a nice guy and maybe someone who I might be able to Bond with, but I was wrong. I can't believe I tried making a fucking friend out of you! You're just a scared pussy who has an apparent fear of alphas."

"Why would I want to be friends with a loud mouth like you anyway? You never shut the fuck up, you're always talking about yourself or about something that happened to you, and you never listen! Maybe if you'd listen, then you would know why I have a fear of alphas."

Jackson slowly walked up to Mark and stared him dead in the eye and said, "All right. I'm all ears Mark. Tell me: Why do you fear alphas?"

Mark took a small uncomfortable step back. He gulped loudly and tried peering away from Jackson's mad gaze. But, he had Jackson's attention, so he might as well use the opportunity to tell him.

Mark took a deep breath and then told Jackson...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Who the fuck did this to you?!" Yoongi yelled, anger searing in his voice and coursing through his veins.

He could feel his inner Alpha begging to come out.

"Nobody hyung," said Namjoon quietly as he seemed to shrink at hearing Yoongi's angry voice.

"Don't you dare lie to me! You know better than to lie to your pack Alpha!"

"Yoongi hyung, please. It's no big deal."

Yoongi's eyes widened and Namjoon saw at how they were starting to turn red. His inner Alpha was at the door.

"Don't. Fucking. Lie."

Namjoon could feel Yoongi's anger. He saw that the only way to make sure Yoongi would stay calm would be to tell him the truth. But, he couldn't because Yoongi would surely go out and kill the person who did this to him.

"Kim Namjoon," began Yoongi, "tell me who did this to you right now or I will let him out."

Namjoon's eyes widened and he began to feel hot. He didn't want to deal with him. But, what had happened to him was serious; criminal even. Yoongi was just being a protective Alpha and wanted to make sure that Namjoon was safe. The pack Alpha was already upset over the fact that he wasn't there to protect Namjoon; so getting answers and getting rid of the problem was the next best solution.

"Yoongi…please," Namjoon could feel his voice break and tears beginning to form in his eyes, "I…I don't want him to hurt me again."

"Then just tell me who the hell did this to you!"

Namjoon wanted to feel safe; he knew in his mind that he had to tell Yoongi so that he could be protected. But, what had happened to him was starting to take its toll. He felt his head starting to throb and he also felt a huge wave of emotions just hit him at once.

"Joonie…" said Yoongi as he stood up, towering over Namjoon, who was sitting, "Tell your Alpha…now."

Ordering pack members was only to be used in case of emergencies such as the one that Namjoon had found himself in.

Namjoon knew what would follow after an Alpha order if he didn't respond; he had no other option but to respond now.

He took a deep, shaky breath, letting his tears roll down his face as he told Yoongi who had done it to him…

**(Three Months Earlier...)**

Mark had to admit, he was super happy at finally having a familiar face around campus. Jinyoung was going to start his first year while Mark was going into his second year. Mark was glad that he wouldn't have to be that silent kid that just walked around campus. He'd be able to be social with Jinyoung. Sure, Mark was social with a few of the other students, but none compared to his best friend Jinyoung.

Jinyoung is a Beta, meaning that he was basically normal by society's standards. When he and Mark met back in high school, Jinyoung didn't negate Mark or hate him, because Mark didn't tell Jinyoung he was an Omega, but even when he told him, Jinyoung didn't see Mark any differently, but he did have to learn to know when Mark was in heat; he'd be able to help out his friend by giving him some suppressants to calm the minor pain from the heats.

Jinyoung truly didn't mind helping out Mark. He thought it was stupid that Omegas are seen as lessers and therefore treated badly. He treated Mark with respect due to Mark being older than him; even though in society's eyes, Jinyoung could treat Mark as his lesser. Jinyoung initially didn't want to associate with Mark because he saw that Mark was an introvert, but once they got to know each other, Jinyoung became best friends with Mark.

From the moment Mark told Jinyoung about his status, the two swore that they would join the same pack in college; where students are expected to join packs that they would be a part of for the rest of their lives. Mark and Jinyoung made a list of what they expected from a pack, even though they knew that they would have to make a few modifications when they actually arrived in college. Mark had to wait a whole school year for Jinyoung to finally arrive, so he had to remain off campus for the time being (Because only packs could stay on campus).

In today's society, there are three statuses: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas made up a little less than half of the world's population; Betas made up half of the population; and Omegas, being a little rare, made up only a quarter of the population.

Alphas were treated with a high form of respect; they were the top dogs, feared for being kind of aggressive during ruts.

Betas were treated fairly; they were the 'normal' people in society that are respected and can help Omegas out when they are in heat.

Omegas, back then, were treated close to poorly; they were the lesser ones of society. But, in the recent years, Omegas were seen as precious; like roses spun of glass. Nowadays, they are treated nicely by Alphas and Betas.

Since Omegas were also a small status group, they were treasured by society.

Mark checked his phone for the time and saw that it was around noontime, which would mark his cue to eat something for lunch. Since it was the week before the semester would begin, students had the freedom to go and do whatever they wanted. The two boys went to one of the two cafeterias; the Northside one to be more specific. As the two approached the cafeteria, Jinyoung asked, "So, how hectic can this place get?"

"In what sense?" Mark asked.

"Like, how crazy do things get during the semester?"

"Depends. Some people go ape shit crazy with the stress, while others who are already experienced, like myself, stay calm and relaxed."

"Really? I would have thought that everyone would be normal, or calm, during the semester."

"Ah, my poor Jinyoungie, you have much to learn," said Mark as he patted his best friend on the shoulder.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at Mark and then the two arrived at the cafeteria. Once they opened the doors, Jinyoung's ears were ringing with sounds of loud students, girls yelling, and a dozen curse words flying around in the air.

"Seems like the crazy has already started," said Jinyoung loudly so Mark could hear him.

"Yeah, this isn't even the half of it," said Mark with a smirk.

Jinyoung could see now that college was going to be a place that Jinyoung would remember for his whole life.

Jackson, JB, and Bambam were sitting together at the table closest to the restrooms in the Northside cafeteria; the reason being that they needed to be at this table the rest of their college careers because of Bambam, who was an Omega. JB and Jackson were both Alphas, and both treasured Bambam greatly. The three were a part of the GOT7 pack on campus. The rest of their pack consisted of Yugyeom, another Alpha; Jinyoung, a Beta; and Youngjae, who was also a Beta.

Jackson and JB had known each other before high school, which was where they met Bambam. The two alphas hadn't made any moves on their omega friend, because every time he went into heat, he would refuse their advances and even his own damn desires! They admired the younger for being so strong, but sometimes, they would feel bad when one of Bam's heats would cause him pain. But, it was Bambam's request that the two wouldn't mate with him, because he wanted them to Bond with the right Omega.

There was a difference between Bonding and Mating. Mating was pretty much meaningless sex between pack members. No connection besides physical. Bonding wasn't just sex, but it was a complete connection of body, mind, and soul. Some Alphas would claim and Omega in their pack as theirs through Bonding. After being claimed, the Omega could only be helped in heats with the Alpha that claimed them, or a Beta if the Alpha is not present at the time.

Jackson's nose flared as a familiar, yet foreign scent hit his nostrils. He sniffed bit before turning his head a few times and then asking JB, "You smell that?"

JB turned his head away from Bambam and gave his full attention to Jackson and arched an eyebrow. He began to sniff the air and then said, "Smells like a fish market in here."

Jackson rolled his eyes at JB and then said, "No, not that. I smell…vanilla."

"What? Are you sure you're not just smelling the vanilla yogurt that Bambam is eating?"

"No, I smell vanilla. Not from food, from someone."

"I don't smell anything Jackson."

"You really need to work on your sense of smell hyung," said Bambam.

"What, do you smell it, too?" JB asked Bambam.

"No, but Jackson is generally right about when he smells an Omega nearby."

Bambam was right. Jackson had worked hard at perfecting smelling peculiar scents. He could choose which scents to smell and which ones not to; which was in fact a rare trait. It wasn't often that an Alpha can smell specific scents that intrigued their nostrils.

Scents were something helped pack members remember other members' scents. The scent was produced in the scent glands located on the right side of everyone's neck. Scents in the world were to be pleasing and relaxing; which is why most scents were either fruit based or sweets, such as candy or dessert based. For example, Jaebum's scent was that of strawberries; Bambam's was that of cinnamon rolls. Scents could be tweaked when it came to somebody's mood or if they were in heat or in a rut. If someone's mood was sour, then their scent would be tinged with a sour smell. It was easy to understand how some people were feeling thanks to scents.

JB rolled his eyes and then looked at the two boys who just entered through the cafeteria doors. He was surprised to see a familiar face. He hadn't seen Jinyoung in over two years. It was truly a surprise to see him here.

"Wow, I never expected to see him here," said JB.

"What? Who didn't you expect to see here?" Jackson asked, still looking around to see if he might be able to spot the person whose scent caught his nostrils.

"See those two guys over there by the entrance doors? Well, the one with black hair, he's an old friend of mine. His name is Jinyoung; he's a Beta. He used to go by Junior when we were little, but grew tired of the name and told everyone to call him by his original name. We grew up together through all of middle school and most of high school, but we haven't seen each other in about two years."

"It's a small world hyung," said Bambam, "Hey why don't we call them over?"

"What? No, Bam-"

"Hey, Jinyoung!" yelled Bambam as he waved his hand in the air.

JB's eyes widened and then he grabbed Bambam's arm as he saw the two approaching the table.

"What the hell Bam?" asked JB, brows furrowed.

"What? Why don't you want to talk to him? Did you date him or something?"

"No, it's just, we haven't seen each other in some time, I just feel that it would be a bit awkward to just jump back in and talk with him."

"Hyung, you're weird, you know that? Relax, it'll be fine; Jinyoung will probably feel a bit awkward as well."

Bambam pulled his arm out of JB's grasp and put a smile on his face when he saw Jinyoung and his friend arrive at the table. Jaebum's nostrils were filled with the scent of honey. He never realized how sweet Jinyoung's scent was until now. The pleasing scent made Jaebum smile widely at his old friend.

"Jaebum?" asked Jinyoung, as his nose was filled with Jaebum's strawberry scent.

"H-Hi Jinyoung," he responded nervously.

"It's been some time since I last saw you."

"Almost two years."

"Wow, well, we have some catching up to do then."

"Yeah."

A few seconds of silence passed until Bambam said, "I'm Bambam by the way."

JB blinked a few times and then said, "Oh, right. Bambam, Jackson, this is Jinyoung. Jinyoung, meet Bambam and Jackson."

Jinyoung waved a hand at them and then said, "This here is Mark. Mark, Jaebum's an old friend of mine."

Mark greeted JB and his friends. He then found himself staring at the one called Jackson. He smelled like…Green Tea? No…Organic Green Tea. Mark didn't want to ask as to why Jackson's scent was that of tea, but it was sufficient enough to be bearable. Bambam invited the two to sit down. When they sat Mark was a little uncomfortable with how much Jackson was staring at him. What was his deal?

Jackson couldn't take his eyes off of Mark. When Mark sat down, Jackson's nostrils flared and the vanilla scent filled them again. Jackson then smiled a bit as before he spoke.

"Uh, Mark?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah?" Mark asked back.

"Your scent…it's nice."

Mark couldn't help but smile as he felt his cheeks being dotted with a light shade of pink. He knew he had a nice scent, but it wasn't every day when people would complement him on it.

"So, if it's not too much to ask," started Bambam, "What are you guys?"

"I'm a Beta," began Jinyoung, "and Mark here is an-"

"Beta! I'm a Beta, too," interjected Mark; the fear of how they would react if he were a Omega was too great, so he lied.

Jinyoung looked at his best friend with a confused look before getting the hint from Mark and adding, "Right, he's a Beta."

Jackson knew that Mark had to be a Beta. There was just no way in hell that Mark could have been an Omega...or was there?

The guys got better acquainted with one another and Jaebum told the two about the GOT7 pack and if they were interested in joining. Jinyoung and Mark said that they'd like to meet the rest of their pack. JB then asked them if they could be courted by the pack, to which Mark and Jinyoung quickly said yes. Bambam was excited, he might be getting new pack members, but he was saddened that none of the two was an Omega. It was hard being the only Omega amongst a pack where there was an equal amount of Alphas and Betas. If he only knew. Mark and Jinyoung moved into the GOT7 household, because people who were being courted could stay on campus for a one-month period. The two were surprised to see how clean the household was, at least, until they arrived at the room where the nest was located. This was where Mark and Jinyoung's suspicions were confirmed. There were clothes everywhere, some empty cups and plates were on the floor, but the room apparently still had a nice smell; ironic to its appeal. Once the two got comfortable, they finally met Yugyeom and Youngjae and they fell in love with the both of them. Youngjae was an adorable ball of sunshine while Yugyeom was young, but tall and funny. They were sure going to enjoy it here.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namjoon arrived at the Southern cafeteria and opened the doors. His nostrils flared when a bunch of scents flew into them. He scrunched his nose and then looked around. He was looking for a friend of his who had told him to meet up at the cafeteria. Namjoon was sure grateful that his friend had distinctive hair. He located him and then sat down next to him and greeted him.

"Hey Yoongi hyung," he said with a wide smile, dimples appearing on his face along with it.

"Namjoon! I can't believe you're actually here!" said the mint haired Alpha.

"Well, duh. I told you I was going to come here since high school."

Yoongi and Namjoon had known each other since high school. They became friends because, since Namjoon was an Omega, he would be bullied around by some Alphas. Yoongi saw this and felt bad for Namjoon; he believed that no Omega should be treated with disrespect, and put a stop to the bullying. He protected Namjoon throughout high school until he graduated and went to college. During his first year, Yoongi fortunately became the pack Alpha of a pack known as the Bangtan pack, or the BTS pack. The pack was currently made up of two Alphas, including Yoongi, and a Beta. The other members of the pack from the previous year had decided that Bangtan wasn't for them and they joined other packs. But, Yoongi was sure that there were going to be some freshmen who would want to join the pack this year.

"Man, I haven't seen you in a year," said Yoongi as he inhaled the air around Namjoon and could smell that lovely doughnut scent of his; he loved Namjoon's scent.

Namjoon slightly arched an eyebrow and said, "I know. I can see that you missed my scent."

"I'm not going to lie. I really did miss your scent."

"Yeah well, don't take this the wrong way hyung, but I didn't miss your scent."

"Hey! What's wrong with smelling like mint?"

"The fact that it feels like I'm friends with a bottle of toothpaste!"

Yoongi gave Namjoon an irritated look. The latter would always remind Yoongi that he felt like he was hanging out with toothpaste. Why couldn't Namjoon say that he was hanging out with mint ice cream or with a chocolate mint?

"Anyway," said Yoongi, "let's get straight to the point. I'm excited that you're here and we'll be able to hang out almost every day. If you already don't know, I am the pack Alpha of the BTS pack here on campus. I was wondering if you'd like to be courted by us so that you could see if you'd like to join our pack."

Namjoon wasn't really surprised by Yoongi's straightforwardness; he's always been like that.

"Uh…sure! I'd like that," said Namjoon with a smile.

"Great! So, let me take you over right now."

The two left the cafeteria and Yoongi began talking about the pack. The BTS pack consisted of two other members: An Beta, named Hoseok, and another Beta, named Seokjin. Yoongi told Namjoon how their pack had had some changes over the previous year. Pack members kept coming and going and others were courted for some time, but ended up choosing another pack. Yoongi was honestly frustrated by how frequent their pack changed. But, he had high hopes for this year, especially with Namjoon around. Yoongi was a hundred percent positive that Namjoon would join their pack; there was just no other pack that he'd want to join; except for maybe that GOT7 pack; they were a very nice pack. But, nonetheless, since he and Namjoon had been friends for some time, it only boosted his hopes in Namjoon joining the pack.

The BTS household was clean, which was expected due to only having three members so far. Seokjin and Hoseok were in class at the moment, so Namjoon would meet them later. Yoongi showed Namjoon the nest and then said to not leave a mess because then Hoseok would get mad. The Alpha liked the house clean. Namjoon only chuckled a bit at hearing that because then he thought about how it would be once others join the pack; it would be hard not to make a mess.

* * *

The first week of school had the first year students pulling out their hair already; Mark was just chilling. His classes were easy and he knew how college worked. There was no major reason to stress out like the other guys were. Sure, some classes can be hell, but that's no reason to want to kill yourself during the first week. Mark found himself getting texts and calls from Jinyoung and even Bambam to get some help with their homework. Since they were mostly taking general classes, Mark knew how to help them out. Throughout the first week, Mark found himself getting closer to Bambam. Mark was always on the lookout for JB and Jackson whenever he and Bambam were together, because the week before classes began, Mark hung out with Bambam for a good majority of a day, and he was uncomfortable with the two Alphas giving him death glares whenever they were around. Mark was truly astonished with how protective the two were of Bambam. It was nice to see that Bambam was being kept safe by the two, Mark just wished he could feel safe around them, too. He meant absolutely no harm to Bambam, and JB and Jackson knew that; there was no reason to be scared of Bambam getting hurt; especially since they were courting Mark and saw him every day. He was a chill person who wouldn't hurt a fly.

It was Friday now and Mark didn't have any classes scheduled for Fridays, so he decided to see if he could hang with Jinyoung or Bambam. Jinyoung had asked Mark if he could accompany him to the library. As much as Mark hated the library, he'd go for the sake of his best friend.

The library was quiet, but it had a good amount of students with their faces buried in pages upon pages of books; Jinyoung included. Mark was reading one of his class text books for a project he had to start working on soon. Jinyoung was flipping through pages like crazy, the sound of it catching Mark's attention several times until he finally decided to whisper at Jinyoung, "Jinyoungie, slow down. You'll burn your brain."

"I can't hyung, I've got lots to do yet so little time!" he whispered back.

"Jinyoung, you're already ahead on your homework by two weeks! Take a breather you workaholic."

"I've got a project due already."

"Nice try, you told me that the project was due in a month and and half. Jinyoung, I'm starting to question why you brought me here."

"What? You think that I brought you here for something else?"

"Did you?"

"...Perhaps."

"Why are we here Jinyoung?"

"Because, I wanted to ask you how you're holding up?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, because you've been hanging out a lot with Bambam, meaning you've got JB and Jackson breathing down your neck. They haven't said anything bad to you have they?"

"No, they're understanding that I mean Bambam no harm and am just trying to make and new friend."

"Well good; with the looks they've been giving you every time you're around him, they look like they want to pounce on you and wring your neck."

Mark giggled a bit and said, "I appreciate your concern Jinyoung, but relax. I don't think those two would hurt me even if I accidentally were to hurt Bambam. Remember, since we're living with them, they get to see how we are. We mean no one any harm. We're just here to see if we can join a pack. Nothing wrong with making friends along the way."

Jinyoung arched an eyebrow and asked, "Someone's a little confident aren't they?"

"Look, they're fine. They won't hurt me, or Bam, or even you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay. I believe you. Now, can I ask you something else?"

"What?"

"So, like, what's up with you asked Jackson hyung?"

Mark felt his body tense a bit and could feel his ears turning red. What was going on with him Why was he reacting like this at just hearing Jinyoung ask that question?

"Uh, nothing? Why do you ask?" Mark asked, curiosity peaked at wondering why Jinyoung would ask such a thing.

"Because, I couldn't help but notice how sometimes all you do is stare at each other. Do you guys hate each other? Did something happen in the house or the nest? Did you see him naked?" Jinyoung asked like an annoying news reporter.

Mark's eyes widened and a slight shade of pink colored his cheeks as he felt a small heat building up inside his chest.

"No! Jinyoung, God. Why would you ask that? Of all the questions that could be asked you ask that!?"

The librarian put a finger over her mouth and shushed Mark loudly. Mark apologized and then whispered, "There is nothing going on. Nothing has happened."

"Then, why the staring and stuff?"

"I don't know how to explain it. Maybe it's the Omega in me and the Alpha in him. Maybe he thinks that there's something off about me and I feel the same about him. I don't hate him. I find him cool. I like his scent. It's just...I don't know how to explain it. There's just something there that makes us stare at each other."

"Sounds like he's waiting for you to go into heat to fuck you senseless."

Mark slapped Jinyoung's arm, face red with hearing Jinyoung's statement.

"Will you stop saying that? They don't even know I'm an Omega."

"Actually, I forgot to mention it. Why did you say you were a Beta? Didn't you think that since their sense of smell is better; they would sniff you out in a heartbeat?"

"Bambam told me that JB hasn't worked on improving his sense of smell; but Jackson has improved it so much, that it's hard to get passed by him without him already knowing. And, the only way they could figure it out would be if I went into preheat, in which they'd be able to sniff me out and then either get mad at me for lying or want to help me out."

"Did you tell Bambam?"

"Yeah, and I told him not to tell anyone else."

"Did he tell you if Jackson already knows?"

"He said that surprisingly, he doesn't have already clue."

"So, again, why did you say you were a Beta?"

Mark knew Jinyoung knew, but Jinyoung just loved hearing why Mark would lie about his status.

"Because, I'm older than all of you, yet I'm supposed to be the submissive type? Bullshit."

Mark hated the fact that he was an Omega. He really hated it. He didn't like being submissive to anyone. He hated going through heats, feeling weak, and also being treated like he was made of glass. Okay, so maybe he like that last one, but he still hated his status none the less. He'd been lying his whole life about his status, covering up his heats by taking suppressants, which were dangerous due to their side effects.

"You know that there are Omegas who are older than you, right?" Jinyoung asked.

"Jinyoung," Mark whined.

"I'm sorry Mark, but you aren't thinking straight right now. I know Omegas are special and that a majority of them are women, but there's nothing wrong with being a male Omega."

"It chains me down to having to be fucked by a male Alpha Jinyoung!"

The librarian hushed Mark again, and with that, he and Jinyoung decided to continue the conversation on their way to the cafeteria.

"Okay first, it's that kind of thinking that makes Omegas get treated like lessers. You have this natural mindset of being forced to be mated by a male Alpha. You know there are female Alphas, too? They're just ares rare as male Omegas, but they do exist."

"Okay Jinyoung, I get it. I'm being a little stupid. But, you know my other reason."

"I do, and for that, I'll understand why you lied."

Mark nodded his head at Jinyoung and the two continued to converse as they approached the Northside cafeteria.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Over the first week, BTS had begun courting an Alpha named Jungkook, and two other Omegas named Jimin and Taehyung. Everyone seemed to love living in the BTS pack. The pack Alpha and Betas were very caring about every member and made them feel like they were first priority. Of course, Namjoon knew that this was also a tool to use when courting; it would make those being courted want to stay immediately. Namjoon liked the pack; they truly made him feel like he was at home.

On the other hand, the first week had gone relatively well for all those in the pack. They found the first week too easy. Yoongi and Jin told them to just wait and see next week. Joseph complained at how the first week was hard as hell. Last year, it was easy, but apparently it was hard this time around. All the teachers have him homework and one even gave him an essay to finish by the end of the week. What kind of sadistic teacher gives out a paper assignment on the first week? The torture that Hoseok must have gone through to work on that day and night.

Namjoon found himself sitting in the couch of the living room reading a book. The other pack members were around doing their own thing. Namjoon enjoyed reading a lot; he liked expanding his vocabulary, nothing wrong with that. Some of the others found it odd; mostly due to them not liking to read books.

Namjoon heard footsteps approaching and lowered his book from view and saw that it was Jungkook. Jungkook was the youngest out of every member in the pack. Namjoon liked Jungkook, the kid was funny and he could be sweet when he wanted to be. He liked being around his hyungs and making them laugh. What Namjoon really liked about Jungkook was his scent. He loved that the boys scent was that of chocolate. Namjoon always slept close to Jungkook in the nest because he said that the smell of chocolate soothes him to sleep. Hoseok thought it was just a way to get Jungkook to bang him.

"Hi hyung!" said Jungkook with his bunny smile as he plopped down next to Namjoon on the couch.

"Hey Jungkook," Namjoon returned the greeting and smiled at seeing the Alpha so happy.

"Can you help me, hyung?" the younger asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Namjoon asked as he put his bookmark on the current page he was on and then set the book down on the coffee table.

"Well, I need help with my English homework. It's really hard and I know that you self-taught yourself and speak and understand it way better than I do. So, can you help?"

"Of course Kookie. So, what's the homework about?"

As Jungkook rambled on about his homework, in the back of his mind, Namjoon felt happy that Jungkook had asked him for help. Generally, Jungkook would ask the others for help and would normally not ask Namjoon for anything (because Jungkook was a little scared of approaching Namjoon, he couldn't explain it though, he just was), but Namjoon was sure glad that Jungkook was taking an English class. They'd have more to bond over now.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Jackson, JB and Bambam were chowing down on food as they conversed about how their first week was. They found it difficult, but not wanting to kill yourself difficult. They had tons of homework assigned, but they pulled through and finished it all up and are now working ahead.

"Seems like this semester is going to be interesting," said JB.

"Yep, I just hope my heats don't flare up. They say stress causes heats to feel worse," said Bambam.

"Don't worry Bam, we'll be here to help out," said JB as he placed a hand on the Omega's shoulder.

Jackson remained quiet; still trying to figure out why he was so infatuated with Mark's scent; it's not like he hadn't smelt vanilla before, but Mark's scent of vanilla was just...different. JB and Bambam noticed their normally loud friend's quietness and the older asked, "Jackson, you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"I can't keep quiet and keep to myself for a little bit?"

"No you cannot! You're always loud and happy and stuff. Now, you're quiet and secluded and semi happy."

"I've just got a lot on my mind," Jackson lied.

He only had one thing on his mind: Mark's scent.

JB rolled his eyes and then Bambam said, "Pardon my French, but I call bullshit. I think it had to do with Mark right?"

Jackson's eyes narrowed at Bambam and then he said, "What the hell Bam?"

"What? This whole week you two have been getting close and you can't stop telling us about his scent most of the time and how you love the smell of vanilla from him. Why don't you just pounce in him already and make him yours?"

"How about I pounce on you and make you mine forever?" Jackson asked with a low growl.

JB smacked Jacksons's arm as soon as he finished the sentence and scolded Jackson by saying, "Jackson! You know better than to scare and threaten Bam like that!"

JB scooted Bambam closer to his side as Bambam had a hint of fear in his eyes; making Jackson regret his words.

"I know, and I'm sorry Bambam. But, there's nothing going on with me and Mark."

"Then why don't you talk to each other like normal human beings?"

"There's just something about him, you know? Something different."

"Maybe Mark's an Omega and your inner Alpha is telling you to stay away," teased JB.

Jackson scoffed and rolled his eyes as he said, "Yeah right. Mark's a Beta, he told us. And besides, he really doesn't seem like the type of guy to be an Omega."

"Do I seem like that type of guy?" Bambam asked.

"I don't know what you want me to answer because I don't know how you'd respond."

"Just, answer the question."

"Then yeah, you do."

Bambam only shrugged his shoulders; it's not like Jackson's answer was going to drastically change anything.

"Mark does seem like the submissive type though," said JB, returning to the original subject.

Jackson couldn't deny that. Jinyoung said that Mark was generally shy; it would make sense for Mark to be more like the submissive type. But, there was just no way that Mark was an Omega.

Jinyoung and Mark arrived at the cafeteria and sat down with the rest of the guys. Then, the scent of Mark flared Jacksons's nostrils again. He then looked at Mark, who was talking up a storm with Bambam. There was just no way that Mark was an Omega, right?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namjoon was generally a vocal person. He liked speaking what was on his mind and didn't like holding in things that bothered him. Which is why Namjoon was surprised by the fact that he just couldn't tell the others why he hated being an Omega. Sure, he enjoyed the attention sometimes, but he didn't like that most people treated him like he was weak. He wasn't weak! He was probably stronger than Jungkook who was an Alpha!

Namjoon was walking alone around campus, simply just taking in the fresh air and keeping his thoughts at bay. He didn't know if he would ever tell the others about his hatred of his status, but if he would tell tell them, he'd expect them to think it's a stupid reason and laugh at him. It was no laughing matter. In high school, there was a specific bully, who was an Alpha. This bully wasn't that big; Namjoon could've taken the guy. And so, one day, he did. He was just so tired of the bullying and having people think he was weak, that he landed a hard first against the bully's jaw. The bully lost a tooth and had an inflamed tough for a few weeks. Namjoon was suspended for two days and then began to get bullied by more Alphas, and that's when Yoongi entered the scene and the two became friends. Namjoon couldn't be more grateful for Yoongi. He saved him on his time of need and hadn't left his side. The two grew to truly care for each other like brothers. Yoongi always worried about Namjoon's safety, especially once Yoongi left for college. He would call every day, text Namjoon every hour, and just wanted his Omega friend to be safe. Namjoon was practically Yoongi's Omega. They really loved each other and would do anything for each other. But, Namjoon still hated how weak people thought he was.

* * *

The second week of school was going by a but smoother for the guys than the previous week. It seemed like the first week was just made to kind of wake everyone up to realize that they weren't in high school anymore; college life was going to kill them.

Around the middle of the week, Mark found himself not being able to sleep. He didn't know why, but something was keeping him awake. His mind was racing; thoughts of Jackson running around in his fragile brain. They weren't romantic thoughts, they were slightly fearful thoughts. The thing is...Mark has a bit of a fear of Alphas; for reasons he's kept a secret for years. The only people in the world who know about it are his parents, and Jinyoung and Bambam. Mark felt a little guilty at hiding that fact about himself, because what if...Jackson maybe was attracted to him? What if Jackson did want to mate with Mark? It was these damn thoughts and questions that were keeping poor Mark awake. Mark was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard the door open and he saw Jackson walk in.

"Hey, you're still up," said Jackson, "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep," replied Mark.

"Oh, you okay?"

"I'm just...thinking about somethings that's all."

"If it's not too much to ask, like what?"

"Just about some family back home," he lied, "I'm worried about them. I haven't spoken to them in almost two weeks."

"I get what you mean. I worry about my parents, too. My mom doesn't have the best health condition, and I worry about my Dad; he works too hard sometimes."

Mark now felt a little bad for Jackson. The poor guys parents were giving him the biggest worry and he didn't have much time for them now. Hopefully, Jackson would be able to spend some time with them in the future.

"Is there something else on your mind?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing important, just some college stuff."

"Oh, well, all right. You want a tea or something to help you get to sleep?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Cool. I hope you like organic green tea."

It's not like Mark had much of a choice to pick what kind of tea he wanted. He did find it kind of funny that Jackson served organic green tea, and he smelled like it. Once Jackson gave him the tea, he drank it quickly. The two then went over to the nest and got comfortable. Mark found himself falling I sleep rather quickly thanks to the tea. And, thanks...to _Jackson._

The next morning, Mark felt awesome. He got more than enough sleep. He got through his classes with ease; sadly, the same couldn't be for Jinyoung.

Mark and Jinyoung were walking around campus; their next classes were scheduled for the afternoon, so they had time to hang out.

"Aw, sounds like Jackson is starting to grow a soft spot for you," teased Jinyoung.

"Calm down Jinyoung," said Mark as he slapped Jinyoung on the shoulder, "He just gave me tea."

"Not just any tea, _organic_ green tea. His _scent_."

"He likes everything organic, what's wrong with that?" Mark asked, ignoring the last two words on Jinyoung's sentence.

"Nothing, it's just interesting and a little funny."

Mark arched an eyebrow at his best friend and then said, "So, you thinking of actually joining the GOT7 pack? We still have two and a half weeks left until we have to decide yay or nay."

"I don't know, they seem like a fun pack to join, but, what about you? How do you feel?"

"I'm leaning more on the possibility of joining them. Bambam is a major reason. But, I just love at how safe I feel with Jackson and Jaebum, those two really care about those in their pack."

"I know. I feel like they've got their eyes on us twenty-four seven."

"Right? I feel like they're around us all the time. I feel like they're behind us right now like guardian angels watching over us."

"Right, so, I'm sorry for asking this, but are you sure that there isn't anything going on between you and Jackson?"

Mark rolled his eyes at Jinyoung and said, "Jinyoungie, for the last time, there is nothing going on between me and Jackson!"

"I'm sorry for asking so much. It's just, when you two are around each other, you both get stoic. And I'm not the only one that's noticed. JB told me that he finds it interesting and kind of unsettling at seeing Jackson be so quiet."

"Jackson and I talk Jinyoungie. We have normal conversations,"

"Over homework and what you like and don't like. You guys haven't said anything else to each other. You probably don't know his birthday or where he's from or what he wants to do in life."

At that moment, Mark realized Jinyoung was right. Not that there was something going on between him and Jackson, but that Mark and Jackson had never really talked to each other they didn't know anything about each other except for their names and a few things they liked and hated.

"I guess you're right Jinyoung. I don't know anything about him. I guess I'm just shy or something when I'm around him."

Jinyoung looked at his best friend and said, "Such a scared Omega."

"Excuse me?" Mark asked, offended and ready to hit Jinyoung on the back of the head.

"Oh Mark, you know I'm just playing."

Mark didn't fully believe Jinyoung, but he knew that Jinyoung wasn't the offensive type either.

"Anyway," said Mark, "What about you and JB?"

"What about us?"

"You don't think that I've noticed that you two have this...raw tension whenever you're near each other. I think he'd like a Beta like you."

"Okay, first of all, 'Beta like me?' I take slight offense to that. Second, there's no way that it'll happen; he and Jackson would rather focus on Bambam's well-being than focus on his own damn needs."

"Jinyoung, you can't get mad at them for being very protective of their friend. Bambam is an Omega, he's more fragile than most. Omegas are generally prioritized in packs."

"Like you?"

Mark let out an irritated sigh and then said, "No, since Jackson and JB still believe I'm a Beta, they don't prioritize me."

Jinyoung chuckled and then said, "JB's just not my type."

"Good, because if he was then you'd never want to be with him."

Jinyoung blinked at Mark for a second and pondered on the elder's words. He was right in a sense. Everyone says that they have a type, but most of the time end up with someone who isn't their type. Maybe it was a sign for Jinyoung to tall more with JB and see if they have similar interests.

The boys went their separate ways for classes; which went by relatively quickly and before they knew, they were back together sitting at a gazebo, with Bambam joining them this time around.

"So Bam," began Jinyoung, "why are Jackson and JB so protective of you?"

"Well, we've known each other since high school. And, when we started the pack, it was only the three of us. You guys all came in this year and are being courted. They're just worried about me a lot since I've been with them for so long. They see me as fragile and weak, and then when my heats come along, they panic."

"But, what about your heats? Doesn't it hurt sometimes?"

"Oh, of course, but I won't force those two onto me like that. I'd rather they Bond with an Omega, or a Beta, that they'd like to be with forever."

"You know that Mating and Bonding are two different things, right?"

"What?"

"Yeah, they taught us that in Sex Ed in high school. Mating is just emotionless sex that's meant to help out an Omega in heat. But, Bonding is the true emotional and physical connection. Alphas have that sense of knotting the Omega, though they don't actually get knots or actually knot the Omega. Could you imagine a human with a knot? Sounds nasty, and slightly disturbing."

"Oh, well, I guess you learn something new every day. I didn't know that."

"Well, just because I told you this, doesn't mean you should be giving yourself away to every Alpha during your heats."

Bambam smacked Jinyoung in the arm and said, "I know that hyung! I know how and when to say 'no.'"

Jinyoung laughed at Bambam while Mark looked around a bit to see if JB am Jackson were nearby. There was no doubt that the two would probably be keeping a watchful eye on Bambam while he was outside on campus, even if he was with two people he's already started trusting, who Jackson and JB were most likely keeping a watchful eye on as well to make sure they're safe. But, much to Mark's surprise, they weren't anywhere to be seen. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit, joining in in the conversation with Bambam and Jinyoung.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namjoon was walking home from his classes alongside Jin and Yoongi. Even though he was with an Alpha and a Beta, he was checking his surroundings every so often, and Yoongi couldn't help but notice.

"What's wrong Joonie?" he asked.

Namjoon looked at Yoongi and said, "Nothing I'm just...a little uncomfortable right now."

Jin and Yoongi began to worry.

"Do you feel like you're going into preheat or something?" Jin asked.

"No, it's just. Yoongi, I heard that he's here."

Yoongi heard Namjoon's words and his blood began to warm up.

"Who'd you here that from?"

"He's in the class I just came from."

Jin arched an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

"Chanyeol," Yoongi venomously spat.

Jin was starting to understand just by the name.

"The bully?"

Namjoon nodded his head and then said, "I'm not exactly afraid to see him again, especially with you around Yoongi, but I'm kind of scared by thinking that he's with the others."

Jin felt kind of bad by what he said next, "Uh, I guess you don't know. He's part of the EXO pack here on campus. I don't know if the other pack members are the others you're referring to, but I'd be careful around him and his pack; for your safety and for Yoongi's mental health."

Yoongi felt his blood starting to boil. He couldn't believe it. Just the mere thought of Chanyeol and his bitch posse was getting him mad. Now he had to be with Namjoon all the time until he was certain that Chanyeol wouldn't pull anything stupid on Namjoon.

"And guys," continued Jin, "that was some time ago. Don't you think that Chanyeol has maybe changed?"

"Once a bitch, always a bitch," said Yoongi.

"Language Yoongi."

Yoongi looked at the Beta and muttered an apology and then said, “Joonie, I want you by my side until I see that he’s not here to just hurt you.”

“But hyung, what about classes?” Namjoon asked.

“What about them? Your safety is my number one concern now. I need you to be safe.”

Namjoon knew better than to try and argue with Yoongi; the hothead wouldn’t let him out of his sight from now on. Namjoon had to live with that for a few days.

* * *

The rest of the week went by smoothly for the guys. They finished their homework and then took a few seconds to breathe and relax; they were free for the weekend to do whatever they pleased. Luckily, the two packs met and got along extremely well. There was an equal number of them and they all felt comfortable around each other. Bambam was happy that he had made some new friends he’d be able to hang out with; JB and Yoongi, though they felt peace amongst each other, were on their guard. Looks could be deceiving and they didn’t want anything bad to just happen.

Mark had to admit, though he liked Youngjae’s hazelnut scent, he really liked V red velvet cake scent.

Namjoon loved Jungkook’s chocolate scent, but Mark’s vanilla scent and Bambam’s cinnamon roll scent were the best scents he’d ever smelt. Like… _ever_.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

There was a party being thrown in one of the pack households on campus: the EXO pack household. Yoongi had to admit, if Chanyeol was in fact there, he was sure surprised that he and the rest of the pack had actually gotten invited. This would be Yoongi’s opportunity to see if Chanyeol was here and if the bastard had maybe changed. The Alpha wanted to tell Namjoon to stay behind, but he knew better than to control his best friend.

Mark and the rest of the GOT7 pack were invited as well. Mark wanted to take the opportunity to see if maybe he’d like to see how the EXO pack was and to see if he’d be courted by them. The BTS pack asked if they could court him, but Mark denied the request because he still wanted to be around Jackson. But, _now_ he wanted to see if maybe he’d get the chance. He wasn’t afraid of Jackson; he didn’t want to run away or anything. But, he knew that the first pack that courted him wasn’t exactly going to be the pack he’d want to be a part of forever. He just wanted to see, that’s all.

Mark and Jinyoung arrived at the EXO household and were greeted by one of the pack members, whose name was Sehun. They walked through the living room of the house and their ears were treated to some interesting beats playing. There were people dancing in the middle of the living room and others were watching those who were dancing. Mark and Jinyoung found a couch located in a corner of the room and sat down. Mark liked that EXO’s house was bigger than GOT7’s. He wondered how many rooms were in this house; even if the pack probably only occupied two.

Mark was disturbed from his thoughts when he felt Jinyoung gently shaking his shoulder. He snapped back to reality and saw Bambam standing in front of him with Jackson and JB at his side looking like bodyguards.

"How long have you guys been here for?" Bambam asked the pair.

"We've been here for a little over ten minutes," responded Jinyoung.

"Ah, well, it seems like the party has arrived."

Jinyoung and Mark chuckled at Bambam's chortle and then Mark focused his attention on Jackson as soon as Bambam sat down.

Jackson kept his eyes on Mark the whole time; only moving his gaze away when a friend would say hi to him. Jackson still couldn't get the doubt out of his mind that Mark could be an Omega. He just wouldn't be able to understand why Mark would lie about his status. It could be that Mark was scared of Alphas, at least the more savage ones who always have to satisfy their sexual cravings. But, Mark probably didn't get the Jackson and JB weren't those kinds of Alphas. But this was all speculating and doubt. What the hell was Mark?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namjoon and the rest of the BTS pack arrived at the EXO household. Yoongi made sure Namjoon stood close to him the whole time. He really didn’t want Namjoon getting hurt in any way. He let the others disperse and do as they pleased while he and the doughnut scented Omega walked around, scanning the faces of everyone around. Yoongi could already feel his blood starting to warm up. He really hoped that Chanyeol wasn’t here. But, to his dismay, he finally spotted him. Yoongi stopped walking and Namjoon froze at seeing Chanyeol. Namjoon couldn’t help but let fear settle in his body and he seemed to shrink a bit behind Yoongi. Yoongi felt his blood starting to _boil_ ; he really hated Chanyeol. Said bully Alpha turned his head and spotted Yoongi. His face seemed to light up at seeing him as he walked towards the pair.

“Min Yoongi?” Chanyeol asked.

“Park Chanyeol,” said Yoongi, disgusted by even having to say the asshole’s name.

“Wow, I can’t believe you’re actually here! I mean, I heard that you were a part of the BTS pack: the head Alpha even! I had to invite your pack to see if it was true. And, it is!”

Chanyeol noticed the person standing behind Yoongi and he tensed a bit at seeing the person he had tortured in high school.

“Namjoon?” he asked.

“H-Hey Chanyeol,” said Namjoon shyly.

“Wow, uh…I don’t know what to say.”

Yoongi stepped forward a bit and said, “You can _fucking_ apologize.”

Chanyeol arched an eyebrow for a few seconds, but understood what the Alpha meant.

“Oh. Namjoon, I completely forgot. Listen man, I’m so, so, _soooo_ sorry about what happened in high school. I never meant for it to escalate like it did. I know that I don’t have any excuse for it, and I also don’t expect you to forgive me. But, at least I got it off my chest.”

Namjoon heard Chanyeol’s words and thought about them. He knew that most bullies were victims of being bullied themselves, so it was probably the fact that Chanyeol was bullied when he was younger and felt like he was protecting himself or something. What Namjoon wanted to know was…why did Chanyeol even bother? What did he do to him that made him bully Namjoon?

Yoongi saw that Namjoon was in deep thought and said, “Well, Chanyeol, he’ll think about it. Look, I just want to be sure. I want Namjoon to be safe. You won’t be bothering him, will you?”

Chanyeol seemed slightly offended by the Alpha’s words and said, “Yoongi! How could you ask that? Of course I won’t be bothering Namjoon! If anything, I’d like to try and restart or something and become friends with you guys.”

Yoongi couldn’t help but let his instinct kick in and feel an alarm go off in his head. There was no way he could trust Chanyeol… _right?_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The party went on and the guys were having a good time. Youngjae and Yugyeom joined the party a good while later and hung out with the guys. Mark watched as Yugyeom watched Bambam and walked over to him and asked, "Watching someone?"

Yugyeom looked at Mark and replied, "No."

"Mhm, got your eyes set on an Omega I see?"

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at Mark and said, "It's none of your business."

"Well, I'd say it's a bit of my business since I've gotten closer to Bambam recently."

"You think I have a shot?"

"Definitely, you and him seem like the perfect match. But, it's his bodyguards you should be worrying about."

Yugyeom arched an eyebrow as he chuckled and said, "Who? You mean Jackson and JB?"

"Yeah."

"What? Are they, like, protective of him or something?"

Mark wanted to smack the younger upside the head. Had he not paid attention to the two Alphas at all when he was around Bambam?

"Dude, are you serious? Those two are extremely protective of him. You're going to have to be careful around Bambam when those two are around."

"Don't you think you might be exaggerating just how protective they are of him? I mean, how protective can they be?"

Bambam was talking with some girls, who were Betas, and was just having a fun conversation; until a male Alpha came out and grabbed Bam's arm and tried pulling him away. The Alpha began to say how he was going to claim Bambam and have fun with him, with Bambam struggling to get out of the Alpha's strong grip. Mark wanted to go and help out, but he knew that the Alpha would probably sniff him out and nd try claiming him, too. Mark was surprised that Yugyeom wasn't moving, if he wanted Bambam to take interest in him, now was his chance. But, Jackson and JB appeared out of nowhere and JB stepped up to the Alpha and said, "Let him go."

"And why should I? So that you can have him all to yourself?" the Alpha retorted back.

Then, Jackson stepped up and said, "Just let him go. He’s a part of our pack."

The Alpha that Jackson and JB were confronting was bigger than the two, he could probably beat them to a pulp, but that wouldn't stop the two from making sure Bambam was out of the guy's arm.

"I don't think so," said the Alpha as he readjusted his posture to give off a more imposing look.

From the looks of it, he seemed to be a little drunk. And, he also seemed to be trying to pull of the most hated crime of all time.

Bambam struggled to get out of the Alpha's grip and then bit his arm, making the Alpha yell and let go of him. Bambam ran as fast as he could over to JB and Jackson and hid behind them.

The Alpha was pissed now.

"You know I can call the police on your little friend there now, right?" The Alpha threatened.

"But you won't, because he's ours," said Jackson.

The Alpha arched an eyebrow and said, "All right. Fine, but there has to be another Omega around here who isn’t part of a pack."

The Alpha scanned the room and spotted a few Alphas, such as Taehyung and Jimin, but Yoongi and Jungkook stepped in and made sure the two were safe.

He then looked over at Mark. The latter froze in place and watched in horror as the Alpha approached him.

This Alpha must have the most coveted Alpha trait: the ability to smell statuses. Only the 1% of all Alphas were born with this ability. Mark was surprised to hear that Jackson wasn’t one of these Alphas, given how good his sense of smell is. But, Mark was grateful at the same time, because then Jackson would be able to call him out and see through his ruse.

Mark found himself not moving whatsoever as the Alpha approached him. He sniffed Mark and then ran a finger under his chin. Jackson and JB, even Yoongi, were on the Alphas ass as they pulled him away from Mark and threw him out of the house. Jackson ran back to Mark and asked, “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” said Mark, “I’m fine. I just…I need some air.”

Mark had to get out the room. He was almost caught. He was surprised that Jackson didn’t put two and two together. But then again, the Alpha didn’t say anything about his ability, so nobody knew if he was just picking out people who he thought were Omegas, or he was actually picking out Omegas.

Jinyoung was already at the door and the two left the party safe and sound. The two went to the gazebo and sat down to take a breather.

"That was close," said Jinyoung, "Good thing Jackson didn't have a better sense of smell, or else he would have caught you already."

"I know," said a relieved Mark.

Jinyoung sighed and then said, "Mark, just how long do you think you can keep this up? Don't you think that eventually they'll find out?"

"Eventually, but not anytime soon."

Jinyoung shook his head; he had never seen Mark being so hard headed.

"Mark, I know that you're scared of them; and what just happened with Bambam must have scared you even more, but maybe Jackson and JB aren't like that. Just, give them a chance."

"I'm sorry Jinyoung, but I just can't. You don't have to go through everything I have to go through. It's not easy being like this. It's not easy being in such a vulnerable position almost every day. You know how many Alphas have already approached me because they knew without even having to ask me?”

"Mark, look, I'm sorry that you're scared, but I can't be sorry that you were born an Omega. Just embrace it! Be who you are, not someone you aren't."

"Easy for you to say."

"Oh Mark, why do you have to be so hard headed sometimes?"

"Hey, you were the one who decided to be my best friend and stick with me through all this crap. You knew this would be a part of becoming friends with an Omega like me."

"Aish, Mark, look, as much as I think you should tell them the truth, I also think that if you play your cards right and safe, then everything will be fine."

Mark could sense Jinyoung's annoyed and slightly frustrated tone. His best friend had always been there to help him handle situations like being found out and sometimes Mark would take Jinyoung for granted.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Yoongi took Namjoon back home and the Alpha brought the Omega to the nest and the two got comfortable. Yoongi had his arms wrapped around Namjoon’s waist and his face was buried in Namjoon’s hair. He sniffed in the Omega’s doughnut scent and then said to Namjoon, “It’ll be okay. I’ll keep you safe.”

Namjoon didn’t say anything at first, but after a few seconds of silence, he spoke.

“He just wants to become friends with us hyung,” he replied as he sunk into Yoongi’s touch.

“That’s what they all say. He’s probably just putting on a ruse and is probably trying to pull a stupid prank on you.”

“Yoongi… _Suga_ ,” said Namjoon, who was the only person Yoongi would allow to be call him by his nickname, “Maybe you have Chanyeol all wrong.”

“Namjoon, don’t be stupid. You should know better.”

“But, hyung-”

“ _End. Of. Discussion._ Go to sleep Namjoon.”

Namjoon wanted to retort back to Yoongi, but decided that he had to pick his battles wisely. He needed Yoongi now more than ever. He didn’t want the Alpha being mad at him when Chanyeol was here.

Namjoon felt his body relaxing and slowly shutting down. He eventually fell into a deep sleep. Thankfully, he didn’t have a nightmare; he actually had a pleasant dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked what I've got here. So, I'm also working on "Kids & Their Parents" right now, so updating might be a bit slower than usual. But, I just have to organize a few things and then I'll probably be able to update frequently. Next update will most likely be next week, but don't take my word for it. Anyway, leave comments! I want to know what you think! 
> 
> Anyway, bye!


End file.
